Gambit's Fille
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is reincarnated as Ikkuko and Gambit's Daughter. This changes the life of the Moon Princess and her being with Gambit also changes the life on St. John Allerdyce. Somewhat AU. Serena/John later.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dr. Saeko Mizuno stares down in dismay at the young reincarnated hime, whom had damn near lost her left arm because of her mother and whom she had just found out was her step-father. In her youth she'd a brief and torrid affair with Jean-Luc LeBeau, while they hadn't remained together she did remain friends with Jean-Luc. She found it highly ironic that her hime, little Serena was the daughter of Jean-Luc's youngest and recently banished son. She'd already called him and he had promised to find Remy and get them both to Japan.

Saeko runs a hand through her hair, explaining everything to the LeBeau men was not going to be easy. Right now she was keeping the hime asleep until she fully healed. Dear Hermes, what did she do to deserve nearly getting her left arm amputated? Saeko refused to let the Tsukino anywhere near Serena and had called Kenji's mother with what she had found. Umika was furious but had agreed Serena being with her biological father might be for the best.

Two days later Saeko found herself showing Jean-Luc and Remy to Tsukino Serena's room, she'd already had it warded for the conversations to come, " Jean-Luc, I'm going to ask that you keep quiet or I will make it so you can't have intimate endeavors for a month, do I make myself clear. "

Jean-Luc shudders, " Still got dat same temper, mon dieu, ya one scary woman, cher. "

Remy chuckles though he was more occupied with the toddler in the room, it wasn't often his père met his match in a woman, " How is she? "

Saeko sighs, " Damn lucky she is whom she is. No other three year old could nearly have an arm amputated and hope to regain full range of motion. That's part of why I wanted you both here. Jean-Luc, the Silver Millennium actually existed, I should know, I was the Queen of Mercury and the only one truly qualified to treat your granddaughter. "

Remy was quick to latch on to that statement, " My fille(daughter) being a reincarnated royal, oui(yes)? "

Saeko smiles, " She is, the high princess of the Moon and Silver Millennium reincarnated. She received gifts of power from every planet, she's highly gifted in empathy, I checked, even now, and it seems her Lunar DNA decided your abilities would be useful so she has them as a legacy mutation. I can help you gain the control you need, Remy. "

" Comment pouvez-vous être me aider avec cela, docteur(How can you be helping me with that, doctor)? " Remy asks, his surprise evident in his tone.

Saeko grins, " Simple, Remy, I was there when she was learning control the first time and when Queen Hadia of Saturn was also learning control. Both of them have one thing in common, the capability to blow up a planet. I can probably call Hadia and have her help you out, Remy, as back then Hadia's daughter and the imp there were half-sister's and Serena spent most of her time on Saturn, as much of it as she could actually. "

Nine Years Later:

Serena LeBeau grins as she dances around Kitty Pride at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, when she'd been eight she and her père had ended up in Australia where they had found Johnny, St. Jon Allerdyce being abused by his père. They'd rescued him, legally gotten her père as his guardian and gotten him dual citizenship in Australia and America while hers was in Japan and America. The fire inclined mutant was laughing as he watches their fellow mutants try to pull one over on Gambit's daughter. Only Wolverine could manage it and then only rarely.

The blonde leaps up and over Evan Daniels attempt to catch her off guard and charges up a few of her cards before letting them loose. Kitty and Evan both go flying back, Storm, Ororo Monroe calls an end to the training session, " Damn, girl, you ever going to let us catch a break? " Evan asks her.

" I can't be doing that, Evan, ce serait pas cool(that would be not cool). " Serena says as she goes over to help him up.

" She inherited the entirety of her father's abilities and she's a full-fledged empath, it will be very hard to catch her off guard, Evan. " Storm says.

" I know, Auntie O, I am getting better at sparring her one on one though, mostly because she's taken pity on me, I think. "

Serena grins, " Na, I just be having fun den, Evan. In here not fah fun. "

John shakes his head, " Evan, she and Gambit both have a skewed idea of fun. "

" Ain't that the truth, Gumbo and Gumboette both have highly unusual definitions of fun. At least they like fighting though. " Logan, also known as Wolverine says.

" Ah, Wolvie, don't be like dat, Mon Ami(my friend). " Gambit says, walking up to the group.

Serena smirks and Wolverine pales, " Not happening, Gumboette, I ain't being your pranking test subject again. "

" Too late, Wolvie, ya just don't know what I've done dis time. " Serena says.

" Gumbo, can't you get her to prank someone else? " Wolverine asks.

Remy smiles, " Now Remy don't wanna be stifling his fille's creativity, Mon Ami. "

Logan groans at this, why did Gumbo have to have a daughter that had him wrapped around her little finger. Then again she and Allerdyce or matchstick were close, he knew Allerdyce had been abused, he knew Gumbo would never hurt his fille so that meant the abuse she may have suffered was on her mother and possible step-father as Gumbo had said he hadn't known she existed until nine years ago.

Evan, John, and Serena make their way outside, mostly so John and Serena could spar, they needed more room for one of their spars as John, while not nearly as acrobatic as Remy and Serena could hold his own with them, came from being trained by Gambit for four years and refusing to be outdone by the man's daughter. While Gambit favored a bo staff his daughter favored daggers and John liked tonfa. The Australian had been trained in the ways of the thief and knew Remy was technically married to keep the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guilds in peace. It had been Serena to make it so her père could go home and see his family, she'd snuck in and threatened to kill Belladonna, whom was the current head if she didn't make up for her brother and father's stupidity.

Belladonna was no fool and realized whom the mere child was that had snuck in. Serena's blonde hair now had her father's brown streaked throughout it, plus she'd used kinetic energy to toss aside Bella's bodyguards. The banishment had been lifted as no child should be cut off from their family. That had meant John and Serena had been accepted into the guild and fully trained, they'd both had their tilling and gained Master Thief Status. Mostly though they used these skills to keep things even. John was completely neutral but, when children were involved he could and would fight. Gambit and the Thieves Guild were the only adults he truly trusted, save for Mayumi Osaka, mother of Serena's best friend Molly and completely off limits for both guilds.

Mayumi had sheltered Serena when she could and the woman owned a jewelry store. Jean-Luc had received a glare from his granddaughter that had stated without words that Mayumi and Molly were not to be touched. Jean-Luc wouldn't have let that happen anyhow as Mayumi had given his petite fille(granddaughter) a mother's love however briefly she could. Remy allowed Mayumi to stay in his daughter's life, mostly because he knew his fille would have to go back to Japan at some point.

Evan watches as the younger mutants starts their spar and has to admit that the flips, leaps, and jumps made it that much more exciting to watch them spar. Scott Summers joins Evan as he watches Serena and John spar, " I hate to admit this but, the thieves guild knows how to train people on how to fight. "

" Poor Cykey, ya not be likin' da fact dat dis gal be bestin' ya in the Dang'ah Room? " Serena asks as she catches John's leg and using his momentum sends him sailing before immediately back flipping away.

Evan laughs at the look on Scott's face, everyone knew Scott had problems with Logan and Gambit, they didn't extend too far towards Serena as Gambit took exception to his fille being messed with. No one was allowed to mess with his fille, his daughter. Mystique had learned that the hard way not that long ago, she'd barely made it out alive after Gambit went after her. Even the Professor couldn't fault Gambit for that as everyone knew how protective he was of his fille. Serena did have problems with Jean Grey as Jean kept trying to get into her head. Serena didn't take kindly to this and changed her mental defenses accordingly. Her mental defenses meant mental pain for telepaths now.

The Professor hadn't been happy about it, especially when she explained that Jean had been sneaking around in her head. Serena smirks as she looks at John, " What da matter, Johnny-boy, can't keep up? "

John manages to keep his temper in check and not rush his Cajun raised friend, like she wanted, him being a pyrokinetic of a sorts he did have a temper and Serena knew how to engage it safely. Serena and Gambit had both worked long and hard with him on emotional control and controlling fire. Remy had given him a lighter that he made sure to keep on him and Serena, due to her subspace pocket which John knew about, Remy and Serena had filled him in on what she would have to do in the next two years and whom she had been in her last life, had an unlimited amount of cheap decks of playing cards as ammo.

" You really think you'll get me to slip up like that? " John quips and clicks his lighter, sending a small burst of flame her way while moving immediately and dodging the attack she had launched, managing to sweep her feet though she was quick to pull off a backwards somersault to avoid another blow.

" Not bad, Johnny-boy, ya gettin' good at dat. " Serena admits.

" Dat he be, fille, I think ya two have had nuff fun fah now. "

" Père, we nev'ah get ta go all out anymo'ah. " Serena says.

" I hate to say this but, she's right. " John admits.

" We always have ta hold back anymo'ah. " Serena adds.

Remy runs a hand through his hair, he knew they were right. The Professor had refused to let them fight all out citing they were too young and it could be detrimental to their development. " Maybe Wolvie will spar ya two in tha Dang'ah Room. " Remy says.

Logan grins as he walks up, the feral liked that idea, " Sounds good to me since I can take a beating. "

Serena and John both give identical smirks leaving Scott shuddering, the last time someone had pissed them both off, which had been Jean, it hadn't ended well, for the telekinetic and telepath. The red head had gotten her ass handed to her quite magnificently and had been in the infirmary for a week. That had been when the restrictions had gone on Serena and John. Not for their sake but for everyone else. Though they had never gone after Evan or Kitty like that. Hell, not even Kurt Wagner had received that kind of treatment.

Serena even thought he looked cool in his usual form instead of his holographic one and had promised to teach him how to glamour as technology could fail. It was only Jean that could elicit that kind of reaction out of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Institute:

Evan grins as he watches John deliberately annoy Scott, the dude was way too uptight anyhow and Serena was owning Logan at Mortal Kombat, whichever version while Gambit just sits back and takes it all in, having joined Evan in his people watching, " How ya likin' it he'ah so far? " Remy asks him.

" It's cool though maybe now I can finally get some staff training, seeing as how my mutation would make that useful. " Evan points out.

" Remy can take a hint, Remy should be havin' time ta train ya now. " Remy says, grinning. He was the only one whom could teach Evan how to fight with a staff.

Storm overhears this and groans, " Just don't teach him to be a thief, his parents would kill me. "

Evan grins, " I should learn how to pick locks though, it is a handy skill, Auntie O. "

" All right, teach him all of your escaping tricks, Remy, he does have a point. "

Once she had moved away Remy looks at him, " Mah fille already taught ya, didn' she? "

" I can neither confirm nor deny this. " Evan says.

Remy smirks, " Oh, she be teachin' ya well. "

" Knock it off, Pyro! " Scott suddenly exclaims, having gotten tired of John's constant clicking of his lighter.

" I'm not doing anything. " John says evenly.

Gambit grins, " Oh, Ah be teachin' 'im prop'ah. "

Evan shakes his head at this, " I'm thinking you really saved him, you showed him not everyone is scum. "

" Fille be doin' most of da work fah dat. " Remy admits, he just couldn't understand how a parent could even think of harming their own child. Serena was his most precious possession and after the beat down he laid on Mystique every other one of her associates knew it. Hell, Magneto didn't even attempt to go anywhere near her as Pietro had taken a liking to her, acting as an older brother. The Professor understood that Serena, John, and Remy all lived in the grays of the world and Pietro only wanted his father's love, his old man just couldn't show it.

Remy had taken the boy under his wing though Pietro wasn't quite to the point where he would leave the Brotherhood yet. Unlike most of the others Remy understood what it was like for a lot of the lost kids. Pietro was starting to bring Lance, the geokinetic with him whenever he met up with Remy. Both boys made sure John and Serena made it home safe as Lance had all but adopted John as his little brother. They were the only two that Remy could truly say were neutral. He also knew Lance had a crush on Kitty and she had one on Lance.

Serena grins when Logan snarls as he loses to her again, " Gumboette, you, me, Danger Room. "

" Hey, père, Wolvie be wantin' ta spar wit' me, dat okay wit' ya? " Serena calls out.

" Ah think dat be okay. Evan, wanna watch fille drive Wolvie nuts. "

John was already at the doorway to the rec room Evan not far behind him, " Ah'll take dat as a yes. " Remy says.

Scott blinks and then scrambles after them, no way was he missing this. Serena and John were only allowed to go all out with Logan after all. Remy was the one to set the stage for the spar and Logan curses him out quite creatively, the sim was a thief's dream. Scott grins, " You chose that on purpose, didn't you? "

" Remy don't know what ya talkin' 'bout. " is the answer though the red eyed man was grinning devilishly. Serena got her pranking streak from him after all. John and Evan both smile, this promised to be good. About halfway through the spar and Logan was cursing Gumbo for giving his daughter the home field advantage Kitty and Kurt show up.

" Mr. Logan really doesn't look happy, does he? " Kitty mutters.

" Not our fault Serena knows New Orleans like the back of her hand and knows how to keep from being tracked by scent. Not to mention her empathy makes it so she always knows where he is and can stay ahead of him. " John says.

" Dude, you are so teaching me how to do that. " Evan says.

" Remy can do dat. Falls und'ah escapin' tricks. " Remy answers, smirking at the look of frustration on his friend's face.

Kurt joins the boys in watching how Serena was evading Logan, " Sie(she) is rather good, isn't sie? "

" Ah trained 'er mahself. Fille does her père proud. " Remy says.

" I think I'm beginning to like you, Gambit. " Scott says, anyone whom could annoy Logan like this was cool.

Remy grins, " Dat be a high compliment comin' from ya, Cykey. "

Scott sighs at this, " I'll admit that I may be a bit anal about certain things. "

Evan and John both snort at this, " A bit, Dude? " Evan asks, smiling.

" Very anal about certain things, I will try to loosen up some. " Scott amends, " I'll also try to keep Jean and her curiosity under control. "

" Please do or Serena really will turn her into a vegetable. Serena doesn't like to advertise she's a telepath, telekinetic, and teleporter too. She generally sticks to her legacy mutation and empathy. " John says.

Remy winces, Jean was a good girl, she just needed to learn telepathic etiquette before his fille taught her the lesson even more painfully. Logan snarls as Serena slips away from him again, " Gumbo, when this ends I will make you pay for this. "

" Mon Ami, ya know ya like da challenge. " Remy retorts.

A brief smile is seen on Logan's face before he returns to the evasion spar. Logan had to admit the girl was good, a proper challenge for a feral. Gumbo had trained her well, still he was not going to lose to a twelve year old of any gender. Three and a half hours later it was concluded a draw. " Gumbo, remember that sim, I will beat Gumboette in there. " Logan says as they emerge.

Serena smirks, " Not likely, Wolvie. Ah know mah hometown like da back of mah hand. Ah not be losin' easily ta ya the'ah. "

" We'll see, Gumboette. " Logan says.

" Serena, you did good. " Scott says, " I'd like to extend a truce and maybe we can use that sim to train against you and Gambit. "

Father and daughter both grin devilishly at this, " Dat be all right wit' Remy. "

" Think ya can handle me, Cykey. " Serena says.

John smirks, " You all do realize that I'll be helping Serena and Gambit, right? "

Scott curses under his breath at this, " Forgot about that. "

" It'll be good for us, Scott. " Evan says.

" He's right, mein freund(my friend), we could end up against someone of their skill set sometime in the future. " Kurt adds.

Even Logan benefitted from sparring with Gambit as the Cajun was a wily opponent. He made the feral have to stop and think before charging in headlong. Gambit was not an opponent you took lightly, even without his abilities he could still kick ass and take names. With his abilities he was lethal and Logan loved it as he was one of the few Gambit could go all out against and not have to worry about killing him.

Time Gates:

A young woman with long viridian hair up in a half bun with garnet colored eyes, holding a staff shaped like a giant key sighs wearily, Mercury-joo should not have interfered. The hime was perfectly fine with her mother and step-father. Of course, Sailor Pluto, for she is the keeper of time/space, failed to acknowledge the fact her hime could have had her left arm amputated. She had stood sentry since the fall and now everything was being screwed to hell.

She wore a white sleeveless body suit, black boots, knee high with white trim along the top, black skirt and scarf along with the trim on her white elbow length gloves, garnet colored front and back bows, golden tiara on her brow with an oval shaped garnet in the center and garnet colored triangular shaped earrings, black choker with a round garnet hanging from it, of course, she couldn't just go after the hime as Gambit was not a mutant to mess with and protected his daughter fiercely. Not to mention the fact that Pyro, St. John Allerdyce would also defend the girl just as fiercely along with Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver.

This entire situation was just one giant cluster fuck in her humble opinion. Though she had to admit she hadn't known the hime wasn't Kenji's and she did need to learn how to control her legacy mutation from her father, still, the little bitch needed to be in Tokyo.

Current Gates:

Sailor Current stood with her light blue wavy hair, similar to Destiny and Pluto's only she had no bun on the top of her head, her suit was lavender, bows, scarf, gloves which were wrist length, leggings, star shaped earrings, star shaped charm on the light blue choker, and star shaped charm on the light blue skirt were teal. The light blue boots had teal trim at the top, the gloves had light blue trim, the skirt had teal at the very bottom edging the skirt and above that was a stripe of lavender. The star in the center of the bow was light blue along with the scarf which had three teal lines on it. The tiara was golden with a light blue star shaped gem in it and in Current's right hand was a golden hilted sword with a light blue blade, similar in style to Sailor Uranus'.

The guardian of the Currents sighs wearily, dear Poseidon, Aeolus, and Chronos what had she done to deserve this. Ripples were still spreading out from the fact Remy LeBeau had custody of the hime, as she was his daughter, and the fact that he had become the legal guardian of St. John Allerdyce, changing the boy's life for the better along with mentoring Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers. Remy was one hell of a wild card, that was for sure. All she knew was the fact that she had to keep Pluto in check as Destiny was locked in a fierce battle at her Gates.

This meant that she was on her own to try and come up with a plan to aid the hime and Pyro when they came to Japan to deal with her Lunar Destiny. Callista Meiou was stumped as how to go about stopping Pluto's machinations. Sure, she could guard Currents from wherever but, she had to be smart about this. She had to be able to counter the insane temporal/spatial senshi. " Sailor Eddy, Sailor Ebb, report to me immediately. " she calls out.

Sailor Ebb, with her brown eyes looking happy, was the first to arrive, lightly tanned from her normal peach skin tone, she had a lavender hafted scepter that was similar to the spiral heart moon scepter in one hand, her body suit, skirt, and scarf thing were lavender as well, along with her boots which were like Pluto's in style. The boots had orange edging along the top, the scarf thing had one orange stripe, the skirt had an orange stripe along the bottom edge and then a light blue stripe above that. The front and back bows were orange as well as the wrist length gloves with three lavender ruffles attached. The bodysuit was also sleeveless, her choker was lavender with a small round orange gem on it in the center of the front and there was also a round orange gem in the center of her front bow. Her hair went from dark orange to light orange gradually, she had brown eyes and her pigtail were reminiscent of Sailor Ceres' own minus the loops of hair. The tiara was golden with a lavender shaded gem set in the center of it. The waist band above the skirt was also colored orange.

Sailor Eddy arrives next and is chocolate skinned like Sailor Destiny with orange eyes and a sleeveless white body suit. Her scarf, cape, boots, and glove ruffles are all russet colored and along with her choker. The boots are edged in dark red at the top and similar in style to those of the Kinmoku system. Her gloves are white and fingerless and she has dark red arm guards over top of them. The back bow is dark red while instead of a bow on the front it is more small set of wings colored dark red as well with a round russet colored gem in the center of it. Her hair goes from aqua to light blue and part of it is held up in a half bun that has a dark red bow wrapped around it. Her skirt has a stripe of dark red edging the bottom with a stripe of light blue above it. Her scarf has a tripe of light blue running through it while the waistband of her skirt is also dark red. The choker had a dark red round gem in the center of it while her tiara is golden with a dark red gem set in it as well. She bore no weapons whatsoever but had no need of them, though she did have a Javelin that she used to guard the eddies of fate, time, and destiny.

" What's up boss lady. " Sailor Ebb asks.

Current sighs, " Sailor Destiny is currently fighting to defend her gate and I know Sailor Pluto is going to try and trap the hime with Endymion to create Crystal Tokyo. I need you two to head for Bayville and become students at Xavier's Institute to keep an eye on the hime or one can go there and the other to the Brotherhood to watch over Quicksilver and Avalanche. I need to have eyes and ears there with so many ripples still being felt with Gambit being the hime's father. "

Sailor Eddy frowns, " I'll go to the Institute while Ebb goes to the Brotherhood. In my civilian life I had been going to school with Evan Daniels, Spyke. Maybe we can save him from that Pow-R8 drink. "

Callista frowns, Pow-R8 should never have been created to begin with, that had to be stopped and soon. Though with Remy in the mix you never knew how things were going to turn out. " Keep abreast of the Pow-R8 development and if necessary I'll hire Remy to steal the formula and then destroy it along with any and all notes. "

Sailor Eddy grins, " I love watching Gambit at work. "

" Agreed, maybe I can finally snag Pietro. " Ebb says softly, he'd always had that rivalry with Evan but, he could be sweet to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bayville High:

Eria Mercer stretches as she heads for school, she'd just transferred in and now she needed to decide how she was going to play off her abilities as Sailor Eddy as a mutant ability. Though she was glad she was getting a chance to see Evan again. Her orange eyes take in everything, then she gives her head a mental shake, she was a feral. She generally forgot about that what with being a Sailor Senshi. It would be kinda cool to learn from the Wolverine. Evan was talking with Kurt and walking backwards when he plows over Eria. The blue haired girl sighs at this, " Evan, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're going? "

Evan pales and freezes before turning around, he'd only lost his balance momentarily while Eria had landed on her ass, again, " Sorry, Eria, when'd you transfer anyhow? " Evan asks, helping her up and gathering her books.

The feral girl grins, " Today's my first day at Bayville High. Now, Evan, what have I said about knocking me on my ass? "

The nephew of Storm winces, he so did not want to spar with her again. " That I have to spar with you each time I do so until I remember to watch where I'm going. "

Kurt Wagner watches his friend and the new girl's interaction raptly, though were her eyes actually orange, " Damn straight, Ev, you punk ass is mine after school, just tell your auntie Eria's teachin' you another lesson. Maybe this one will stick. "

Evan watches her walk away and moans, " I think I almost prefer Logan. "

" She cannot be vat bad, mein freund(my friend). " Kurt says.

Evan snorts, " Yes, she can be. That girl's got moves. "

Evan knew this better than anyone, he'd almost been ready to make his move when he'd moved here with his Auntie O. Something about Eria just kept him coming back for more, didn't hurt that she had curves in all the right places, and knew how to dress to accentuate those curves. He'd had to scare a few of the more persistent idiots away from her. Pietro had never gone near her, while they still had their rivalry they did still see each other as friends. Pietro knew of his interest in Eria and had respected it.

Serena rolls her eyes as she sits in math class, she knew all of this due to her thieving ways, so did John. Why they had to suffer through this she didn't understand, she hated having to dumb herself down this much. She and John could easily be in the high school with Evan, Pietro, and Lance. It drove her nuts that they had to suffer through this kind of stupidity. John looked like he was close to pulling out his lighter and causing a little havoc and frankly she would welcome it. Anything to break up the tedium they were currently suffering through.

John itched to take out his lighter and he knew Serena wouldn't mind but, they had both promised Remy they wouldn't. That they would behave in class, of course that didn't mean they had to pay attention. They paid just enough attention that the teachers couldn't embarrass them in class and most likely they would end up embarrassing the teacher whom tried it. The blonde absolutely hated this and he knew Serena was ready to pull her hair out. These classes were way too damn easy, hell, they helped Evan with his homework because they were easily able to get all of theirs done before they even left school.

Serena casts her empathy out and lightly brushes against Evan, she gets amusement back when he feels her boredom. He knew how frustrated she and John were with middle school. If Serena would be a telepath Evan would let her and John experience his classes through him. As it was they helped him with his homework plus, they helped him with his training too. She queries him back when she feels attraction in the mix.

In history class Evan covertly rolls his eyes, leave it to Serena to pick up on that and want to know more. Evan knew she only wanted to make sure said person was worthy of him. He manages to send an image this time, strong emotions could have images attached. It wasn't telepathy but, it was close. This time he gets surprise back and then she sends the impression that she and John would be heading to the High School. Remy didn't mind if they skipped study hall and it was their last period of the day.

After school Eria was not expecting the hime to be waiting along with another kid for Evan and apparently her. Serena shakes her head, " Tryin' ta shift tha tides of fortune, huh? "

" Damn, you do know. "

" Well, no duh. Since you're he'ah and Evan knows ya, might as well fill 'im in fully. Which ya get to do. " Serena says.

Eria gapes at her, " You are an evil and vindictive über bitch, aren't you? "

John snorts, " You forgot the from hell part of that. "

Evan just looks between all three of them and then sends Eria a look. Eria sighs and starts the tale, running through everything for Evan. The nephew of Storm groans and looks at the girl that was fast becoming little sister for most of the students at Xavier's Institute. Well, except for Jean, even Scott liked her. Hell, Logan liked her well enough, then again Logan liked Remy too, " I'm taking it your dad knows all this? "

" Oui(yes), course 'e does. I jus' don't like da fact dat Destiny be havin' troubles at da momen' " Serena says, her accent coming out more.

" Current is worried too, hime. Ebb has been sent to keep track of Pietro's group. " Eria says.

" Makes sense. Got ta know what goin' on in ord'ah ta plan a right prop'ah count'ah offensive. " Serena says.

" Yeah, plus, Pietro and Lance aren't that bad. " John says.

" Come on, let's go to the Institute and we'll use the Danger Room for you to kick my ass again, Eria. " Evan says.

Serena grins, " Again? "

" She's a feral, dammit. You know how hard it is to beat Logan. " Evan mumbles.

Serena and John both grin, " That's why Gambit trains us, he adds learning how to hide your personal scent to the training. " John says.

They meander their way back since Evan was delaying his spar with Eria, that and they were showing Eria around. John and Serena were also checking Evan's situational awareness, which was something any good thief needed. Evan would make a very good thief as he did happen to be an adrenaline junkie. Of course, Storm would not like it if they turned her nephew into a thief but, what she didn't know couldn't hurt them. First he needed to know escape routes and not just to be a thief but in everyday life. John and Serena had learned all about the area as fast as they could because Remy could and would quiz them.

As the younger ones teach Evan how to utilize all of his senses to be aware of his surroundings Eria just watches them. She could see the positive effect Evan and the hime were both having on each other. Evan was an only child so of course he was just now figuring out how to be a good big brother and she knew damn well the hime was measuring her to see if she was worthy of Evan. The teen feral tenses when they reach the Institute and spins on her heel, looking straight at Logan, " Not bad, kid, feral, huh? "

" Yeah, I am, now, excuse me, Evan needs to have his ass kicked by me. " Eria says.

" No claws, Eria. " Evan says quickly.

" Damn, you always make sure to get that said, don't you, Evan? " Eria mutters.

" Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? " Evan asks her.

Eria groans, smart ass Evan was coming out to play. This was not going to be nearly as easy as she had thought. Logan looks between the two of them, he knew that Evan was actually far more dangerous than he let on. Hell, he knew the kid was holding back in training, why he had no clue, unless he didn't want Storm knowing what he could do.

Once in the Danger Room Serena does the programming, the same one she and Logan had used for their session. Evan immediately moved and kept moving, with Eria her hearing and sight were the senses to work around. She had normal human senses for smell, taste, and touch. Logan was impressed with how fast Evan moved, it seemed he was right, the kid was better than he let on but, was his family the only reason he held back? Eria curses, why did her feral sense have to be more avian related? Evan was damn dangerous when he chose to be, his parents had never found out about his street rep, mostly because Evan knew how to blend in and change his appearance, body language, accent, and clothing style.

Evan disappears into the shadows, keeping his breathing even, he knew he had to stay calm and quiet, otherwise Eria would find him too soon. Oh, she'd beat him once she found him, it was the finding him part that he was going to give her hell over. Remy pauses as he walks by the Danger Room and then walks in to the control room, " Evan's much bett'ah than Remy suspected. "

" Know what ya mean, Gumbo. Kid's damn good but, he hides his skill level. "

" Streets are the best teachers. Evan's street wise and very knowledgeable about body language. He very carefully keeps himself reading fun loving and easy mark. " John says.

" Why do ya think Ah like sparrin' wit' 'im, père? " Serena asks.

" Essentially he jus' needs ole Gambit ta smooth out da edges, righ'? " Remy says questioningly.

" Basically, yeah. " John admits, " He doesn't want his family to know how badass he actually is. I doubt Pietro even knows. "

Brotherhood:

Nikita Romanov rolls her shoulders as she approaches, of course, she would have to establish her dominance over Mystique. No way in hell was she going to listen to that woman. She needed to get the boys firmly in the neutral and not on the evil side. Magneto and Mystique were going about everything all wrong. Subjugation was not how things needed to be done and Nikki was sure Pietro knew it too. Dark brown eyes scan her surroundings while her dark orange to light orange skinny pig tails blow light in the wind. She had on a purple sleeveless tee, black cargo shorts, and orange running shoes with lightning bolt earrings as well.

A blue and white blur speeds past her and then slams on the brakes. Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff was stunned to see a girl willingly outside of the Brotherhood's home. " Who the hell are you? "

" Nikita Romanov, I can read the ebbs and flows of fate if you will and try to shift them in my favor. I'm not good but, I'm not evil, I am firmly in the gray, neutral. "

Pietro blinks, " Pietro Maximoff, I guess we are more neutral than anything, at least Avalanche and I are. Todd and Fred I'm not so sure about. Mystique is definitely evil, she just doesn't seem to comprehend that terrifying the normal is not the way to go, we need a middle ground. "

" Agreed, now, show me in, I need to establish my place with Mystique and I will be the Alpha bitch here, not her. " Nikita states.

Pietro's eyes widen at this, not even Evan had the balls enough to tell Mystique to shove it. Who was this girl and more importantly, was she single?

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto sighs as she tries to find a way to get Gambit out of his daughter's life not to mention St. John Allerdyce. The hime had to marry Endymion, there was no other way if the planet was to survive. Sure, a few million died one of the times Apocalypse made an appearance but, so what. That was quite a justifiable sacrifice in her opinion. What Sailors Current and Destiny knew was that with the hime fighting with the X-Men Apocalypse would be dealt with permanently.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny, a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto curses. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

In Destiny's hands was her staff, it too was shaped like a key, but different from Pluto's. For one thing the top of her staff was rounded with now garnet in it, unless she won the Garnet Orb from her cousin. At the bottom part of the staff there were two instead of three whatever things and there were three on her staff where Pluto's had two. Though her staffs' top could be taken off and it could be used as a spear, the top acting as the sheath. Said staff was a blur in her hands as she fights off the invaders at her gate. " Just surrender, girl, your dear princess fucked up and we're going to fix it. "

Sailor Destiny snorts, " No, she didn't, you just don't like that you lost, Mystique. That the Brotherhood went neutral and Magneto realized subjugation wasn't the way to go. I hate to tell you this but, humanity will not be ruled. Mutants are humans too, Pietro and the others understood this. Lance fell in love with Shadowcat and he's not evil. He was just frustrated with his lot in life. Frustrated that no one cared enough to give him a loving home. "

Fred, the Blob, snorts, " He's pathetic, love is a freaking illusion. "

" Yet you helped to deal with Apocalypse too, Blob. " Destiny fires back. Scarlet Witch had ended up joining the Avengers and she wasn't even with her brother yet. Ebb had made contact and was even now proving she was the Alpha bitch to Mystique's beta. Mystique would never be a leader she would always be a follower.

" He would have ended the world. " Blob says.

" Why are you really here? To stop normal humans and mutants from learning to exist in harmony? Isn't that what you wanted? "

" No, you foolish child! Mutants are meant to rule over the normal humans! " Mystique snarls, it was degrading to her to be subservient to those pitiful non-powered humans.

" Yet you have acceptance, isn't that what you wanted! You don't have to hide! " Destiny snaps back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Serena bolts awake at three in the morning, frowning, what had disturbed her slumber so drastically anyhow? The twelve year old curses softly when she realizes what had caught her attention. Someone had gotten past Sailor Destiny but, who? The daughter of Gambit was diving out of her bed and accessing Kitty's power before she even had realized what was happening, only to be grabbed in her intangible state. " You will die before you can ruin the future, bitch. See, I'm a clone of Kitty Pryde and you ruined everything so you need to die now. That way you can't fuck things up. "

" Hey, apparently ya haven't gotten tha memo, tha fut'ah isn't set in fuckin' stone, it's fluid, idiot. " Serena snaps back rather angrily.

" Pluto told me you would say that. "

Serena snarls, " Dieu salope damnés doit rester l'enfer hors de ma vie avant que je décide de la mettre dans un bordel avec ses pouvoirs liés(God damned bitch needs to stay the hell out of my life before I decide to put her in a brothel with her powers bound)! "

Remy pauses, he was feeling very strong emotions from his fille at the moment and considering the time of day. She hated getting up early, which meant there was trouble at the Institute. That was when the explosion happened. Serena had decided to charge the floor beneath her and switch herself tangible long enough to get the clone tangible and then she flung herself forward, channels Evan's ability even as she makes it so the clone can't phase. Remy and Wolverine both reach Serena's room at the same time even as the twelve year old was leaping across the gaping hole to slap power suppressant cuffs on the future clone of Kitty Pryde.

" Really, the future is not set in damn stone, I can see I need to go have a chat with a certain Time Wench for setting me up for this. Future clone of Shadowcat, watch her. I need to go have a come to Zeus talk with Sailor Pluto, the one of her time. Just because I'm twelve doesn't mean I can't kick ass with the best of them. "

Remy winces, his fille had been with her mother long enough to develop a second personality, Sera, and Sera did not have a Cajun accent. Though she was blunt and to the point, which was actually quite refreshing. Serena at least was diplomatic when need be. " Sera, do try not to be too injured when you come back. "

" I may just give her to Wolverine after I get done with her and make it so she can't leave until he's had his fun with her. "

Logan looks up at this, " You mean the woman with the dark green hair and garnet colored eyes, her? "

" Oui. " Sera/Serena says, " Pourquoi(Why)? "

" I have a score to settle with that bitch. She had the audacity to tell me I was screwing up the time line and needed to be removed or some such nonsense. " Logan admits.

" Well, keep Kitty clone company, I'll just go grab Eria, then I'll go deal with the Time Wench. Père, make sure those bracelets stay on her, they suppress her powers. I don't care what Xavier wants, they stay on her since she wants me dead. " Sera/Serena states.

" Remy hear his fille, no one be removin' dem from 'er, ma petite fille. "

Sera gives him a flat look, " Wrong personality, Père. "

With that she was gone, slipping through the shadows and reappearing in Eria's room from when she stayed over, her Danger Room session with Evan had worn her out. Sera shakes her awake, " Yeah, wazzup? " Eria mumbles.

" Un clone avenir de Shadowcat simplement essayé de me tuer, nous devons aller beaucoup avec Pluton(A future clone of Shadowcat's just tried to kill me, we need to go deal with Pluto). "

It takes Eria's brain a while to translate that, " Son of a bitch, she must have snuck past Destiny while she's defending her Gate. Henshin yo? "

" I don't have my Henshin item. " Sera points out.

" That just won't do. We'll need to change that, I do have a Letter Compact with me, you can use that for now. "

Sera winces, she hated Letter Compacts but it was better than nothing. Sailor M, which was ridiculous since there were two more M's in the Milky Way, lets Sailor Eddy take them to the Time Gates, " Eddy, what the hell do you want? " This is said by a woman with long viridian hair up in a half bun, garnet eyes, white sleeveless body suit, black boots, knee high with white trim along the top, black skirt and scarf along with the trim on her white elbow length gloves, garnet colored front and back bows, golden tiara on her brow with an oval shaped garnet in the center and garnet colored triangular shaped earrings, black choker with a round garnet hanging from it.

" See, Sailor M here received a visit from a future clone of Shadowcat's, it was supposed to be an assassination but, without her the world will end. " Sailor Eddy says, her eyes narrowed as she stares down the Temporal/Spatial Senshi.

" You gave the hime a Letter Compact, that's the height of stupidity. " Pluto snarls it.

" Stand down, you grace(bitch), I am the High Lunar Princess and the High Lunar Senshi. You will learn your damn place even if I have to have Wolverine teach it to you. "

Pluto shudders, she remembered her meeting with James Howlett and really did not want to see him ever again. " You of all people should know that the future is not set in stone and yes, we came to you to teach you this lesson. Your past self will get the same lesson later. You let enemies invade the Destiny Gates! By all rights as a senshi you should be sanctioned, your powers suspended, and put on trial by the senshi tribunal. " Sailor M snaps, oh, she was on a roll right now and highly pissed off, how arrogant had Sailor Pluto gotten if she thought she could pull this kinda shit and get away with it.

" Instead, we beat down on you and then make it so you can't get away from Wolverine while he has his turn, he will be teaching you to get your head out of your ass, Sailor Pluto, and beat the arrogance out of you. Then we'll do the same thing to your younger self since you're too stupid to realize that you have to let events of time flow, you only intercede when necessary, not because you want fucking Crystal Tokyo to exist. " Sailor Eddy all but snarls it out.

The future version of Sailor Pluto winces, to be called out like this was not pleasant, to say the least. Sailor M and Sailor Eddy have a vicious two on one sparring session with Sailor Pluto, like Wolverine Danger Room levels vicious, before leaving with her, binding her ability to teleport, and dumping her off with Wolverine.

While that was going on the professor was examining the mind of Kitty's future clone and he was horrified at what he found. For once he didn't try to rehabilitate someone, he left the cuffs on even though Remy wasn't letting anyone near their guest or should he say prisoner. The things her head was filled with were not pretty, she still wanted to kill Remy's daughter, that alone told the professor that Remy would not be swayed by any talk of second chances. He had also seen in the clone's mind the fact that all the events that had happened stemmed from the fact that certain individuals did not like the fact that Sailor Moon had brought peace between the normal humans and the mutants by pointing out the blatant stupidity of the haters. She'd done it in such a way that even the most dense of people had gotten the message. How that translated to wanting to kill Remy's daughter he didn't understand.

Remy however would understand. Now, thanks to the actions of those individuals his fille was going to be even more on her guard. For one, she was going to make sure to take Sailor Pluto to task well before this became a problem, for another she was not going to leave enemies that needed to die alive. She'd already taken care of Sinister for him, knowing that the bastard could never be rehabilitated. How she'd done that as an eight year old he didn't want to know. There were some things he had decided he didn't need to know about his daughter though not even Saeko had known her hime was also a death goddess, Serena would tell him when the time was nigh, until then, well, she just keep having fun and learning all the tricks of the thieving trade he had to teach her.

Brotherhood:

Nikki was well aware when someone went after her hime as she could sense Sailor Eddy, Eria, take her and the hime somewhere. Knowing the ebbs and flows of events came in handy at times, like now, as she was currently busy fighting for her very life, and naturally all the guys had to be hard sleepers. Damnation, how the hell was she supposed to get out of this in one piece? She spins away from another attack and is wondering who the hell was trying to kill her when she feels a familiar planetary energy. Fuck, a Mercurian Sailor Assassin, why the fuck was this happening to her now anyhow?

The orange haired teen gets kicked into a wall and just as the final blow is about to be struck she disappears from in front of the assassin's eyes, " I don't know who you are but, you chose the wrong house to break into lady. "

" Thanks, Pietro, I was beginning to think you guys could sleep through anything. " Nikki states, her brown eyes narrowing in determination, " Okay, bitch, you're going down. "

" Not likely as that would mean revealing certain information that you aren't ready to reveal. "

Nikki snorts, " Bitch, who do you think you're dealing with? I don't give a royal flying fuck, as I am the alpha bitch in this house. Mystique will always be a damn follower, even now she takes orders from Pietro's dad, " a weird looking pen appears in her hand, " Ebb Retrograde Power! "

Sailor Ebb doesn't even waste any time with speeches, she goes straight after the assassin with gusto. Like hell she was just going to let the bitch kill her. Pietro watches the cat fight on another level in stunned silence, Sailor Ebb, Nikki, his mind supplies, was taking the fight to her opponent. Pietro realized why pretty quick, her opponent was a hit and run fighter, not a close combat type like Nikki. Plus, he could see what she had meant about seeing the ebbs and flows of a battle and being able to turn them to her favor as she almost looked like water dancing around her opponent.

The deep blue haired female was cursing internally, why had she transformed in front of the boy, unless she trusted him, but that was illogical, why trust someone that couldn't or wouldn't think for himself and was the penultimate daddy's boy. Pietro frowns as Sailor Ebb is forced back by her opponent, she had trusted him by revealing such a huge secret ane he was not going to betray that trust. One thing his old man didn't grasp was that in order for people to trust you, you had to be trustworthy. Was it any wonder that he could only get those that basically had no morals working towards his cause. The white haired teen was no idiot, he knew he would never get his father's approval in the way he wanted to.

He didn't know how his sister felt as most times she terrified him, he knew it wasn't her fault her abilities reacted to her emotions. For the most part Wanda understood why Pietro kept his physical distance, he still e-mailed, sent birthday, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day…hell any excuse to send her a card and a little something. Wanda did the same for him since until she got a better control of either her abilities or her emotions they couldn't see each other. Sailor Ebb goes into a back band to avoid an attack and as she completes it her left foot connects solidly with the assassin's jaw. The assassin stumbles back and immediately turns a back flip to get some more distance between her and Sailor Ebb.

Ebb grins, she absolutely loved fighting, it didn't hurt that she was an actual daughter of Erebus before she was chosen as Sailor Ebb. Daughter of actual darkness, fuck yeah she loved to fight, hell Susanoo happened to have been one of her best friends back during the Silver Millennium. She knew she had something of a potty mouth, hell, it was fun to swear pretty much all the time, especially around the prissy senshi like Neptune for instance. Of course, she was the rare senshi that had no active attacks, she was a melee fighter and she could use umbrakinesis to her advantage but there was no way in Loki's name she was letting Magneto know that. That meant she had to make sure she did this without her other talents. Of course, every senshi termed as an Outsider, in other words the ones that had essentially told Bitchenity to fuck herself, could never be caught on any type of surveillance.

Yes, Sailor Ebb was a devout follower of Loki, she loved pranking people. Loki was so underappreciated, it was why he had gotten along with the Outsiders so well. They treated him like an actual person along with his children. It wouldn't surprise Ebb if Fenrir somehow made his way to the hime, he had been one of her fiercest protectors along with Sailor Saturn. Sleipnir hadn't been freed from being Odin's mount yet, she had no clue where Jormungand happened to be at the moment, as he had always shrink himself down and basically let her wear him like a feather boa. It also helped that Jor was capable of making himself look like a feather boa to the untrained eye.

She darts forward and manages to connect with a palm thrust that sent bone chips straight into the assassin's brain, thus killing her. The dark blue haired woman's body fades away and Sailor Ebb thanks Susanoo, Loki, Erebus, Nike, Tyche, and Eris for her victory. She also makes a note to make offerings to all of them the Greek style with food and fire. Though for Loki she would pull a major prank. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. She lets her transformation fade and she looks at Pietro, " Do I need to make you forget about this or not? "

" I'll keep your secret, Nikki, I'm not completely brainwashed by my old man. " Pietro says.

Asgard:

Loki hums in approval as he watches the events unfold around the Tsuki no Hime. She had always treated him fairly unlike the rest of Asgard except for Frigga. She had also accepted his children and been trying to find some way to free his son Sleipnir from Odin's control. Alas the Silver Millennium had fallen before it was to be including his dear one. No one on Asgard had even known of his affair with Sailor Nyx, dear Yoru, princess of the Night Court. Loki had been very careful to never allow anyone to find out about her. She was his true other half and due to the pettiness of that wretched Beryl he had to wait for her to grow up again. Wait he would though he would send Fenrir the hime's way, Serenity the V deserved only the very best because she didn't think she was above anyone else and only busted out her royalness as Sailor Psyche had called it when she was dealing with morons.

It had been rather fun to watch her talk circles around idiot nobles, oh, yes, Serenity the V had the same silver tongue he did, she only employed it rarely. She'd helped him with politics and he'd helped her with her powers of persuasion, it had been a fair trade all around. While she had lived he had been treated better as she had refused to deal with any of the other Asgardians save for Frigga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution!


End file.
